


Secret told

by Halfshinyumbreon



Category: Original Work, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Human vision of ask blog characters, Multi, Polyamory, Vampires, Were-Creatures, i don’t know tagging, practicing for warrior fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfshinyumbreon/pseuds/Halfshinyumbreon
Summary: This is just for practice so please give feedback this was from a writing prompt





	Secret told

**Author's Note:**

> This is just for practice so please give feedback this was from a writing prompt

Prompt “Ow! You stepped on my tail!” And “So do you guys drink blood and sleep in coffins and all that?”

 

Eve was siting at her home with here friends Michelle who they called Midnight their girlfriend Lilith. They may seem like a normal group of kids that was hanging out but there was something different about them. “Ow! You stepped on my tail!” Eve yelled. The thing about Eve is that she comes from a family of werewolves. “I’m sorry.” Lilith said then she goes to the other room. Eve turned to Midnight “I think we should tell her about you.” “ I dont know if that’s a good idea.” Midnight said back. Eve a bit annoyed at this point “She is OUR girlfriend she has a right to know. She knows about me and she still dating me.” Midnight eyes turn red and his canines grow and saids “ There’s a different turning in to wolf is not same as need to drink blood to survive!” Eve face turns to one of sympathy “You know she’ll still love you.” Midnight’s fangs shrink and eyes turn back to there usual chocolate brown “Ok.” A small smile appears on her face. “ Lilith can you come in here? We need do tell you something.” Lilith came back in to the room “Is every thing ok? Did something bad happen?” Eve looks up” It’s nothing bad I promise, Midnight just has something to tell you.” His eyes turn red and his canines grow. Fear is showing on his face. “ I’m a vampire.” Lilith looks at him. “Ok. So do you drink blood and sleep in a coffin and all that stuff?” Midnight looks at her eyes wide when Eve just starts laughing “ I do need to drink blood. The coffin thing you, Eve, and I share a bed so what do you think.” Lilith looks back “Ok that was a stupid question I still love you tho.....Wait dose that mean I’m the only human?” “Yes.” Eve and Midnight said at the same time.


End file.
